Brotherly Love (oneshot)
by Ms-NekoGirl-98
Summary: Sora and Vanitas are brothers and their father is Xehanort (old Xehanort). What happens when Van comes home to find a sad Sora? What happens when their mother and father attack them? What happens when the two brothers turn up at Ventus's and Roxas's doorstep? Slight brotherly SoVan, VanVen, SoRoku Rated T for coarse language and attempted rape. (Don't worry, there's no nudity)


Brotherly Love

Slight (VanSo, SoVan, SoraXVanitas)

(VanVen, VenVen, VentusXVanitas)

(SoRoku, SoraXRoxas)

WARNING: Rated T for attempted rape and coarse language.

Vanitas knew something was wrong with his younger brother the instant he got home from after school detention. No happy brunet came to greet him or babble on about nothing and everything.

"What did you do this time?" He asked his 'mother' as he dumped his school bag on the kitchen table.

"Nothing you pathetic brat!" The pathetic excuse for a parent spat as she was doing the dishes. Her hair was messy and unwashed, her clothes were dirty and her eyes were blood-shot.

"You've been popping pills again." The raven-haired teen stated instead of ask.

The woman spun around and threw a pan at him but he was used to this and he ducked.

"Just go before I decide to tell your father that your grades are slipping." She retorted.

Vanitas knew she was going to blab anyway to the paedophile that was supposed to be his and his brother's dad. They were adopted after all.

"Xehanort can go fuck our dog for all I care, whore." He replied as he stalked out the room and headed upstairs.

The woman cackled and said to herself, "The only thing he will be fucking tonight is you two."

Vanitas knocked on his brother's door, knowing that it was locked. "Open the door little Sky before I kick it down."

He only ever uses the nickname Sky when his brother is sad or depressed.

The door clicked open and the golden-eyed boy went inside and locked the door behind him.

He turned around to find Sora huddled in the corner of his room with his face buried in his hands.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here." The normally cruel boy cooed as he walked over to his brother and sat next to him, one arm draped around the sobbing brunet's shoulders. "What happened?"

A sniff was heard before Sora said in a deeply saddened voice, "Kairi dumped me."

Vanitas put the girl's name on his hit list in his head and frowned. "Why?" He asked.

"B-Because she found out that I'm gay! They all did and started teasing me!" Sora said, afraid that his brother would beat him up and make fun of him too.

All he got though was complete silence. No laughter, no jokes and no punches.

Sora raised his head and peeked out of his hands to look at his brother in the face.

"Don't look at me with that pitiful look." Vanitas said.

The brunet looked hurt but his older brother rolled his eyes and explained, "Smile! You shouldn't look like that around me! I'm here to protect you but I can't do that when you're not happy."

Sora smiled slightly at first but it widened when his brother was also smiling.

"There we go little Sky!"

They sat together for hours, ignoring their parents' shouts and bangs on the bedroom door and fell asleep.

Vanitas woke up with a start as he felt Sora be torn from his grip and his vision went red when someone punched him hard in the chest. The most likely suspect who had done this was their bastard of a father, Xehanort.

The old man's wife held the dark-haired boy down by clutching him around the throat with her dirty hands and sitting on his chest. Vanitas saw his brother being pushed onto his chest onto his bed by the bald man who was in the process of stripping him. His shirt was torn off and Xehanort flipped Sora over and undid his own belt before unbuckling the brunet.

"Stop it! Get off!" The teen yelped as he thrashed around but the man was too strong and held him down with only one hand while the other took hold of the loose belt and threw it to the other side of the room.

"You, my boy, are going to be my fucktoy from now on. Tonight I will fuck you until you collapse and keep going until your insides are a bloody mess!" Xehanort said with a wicked tone as he took hold of Sora's jeans, about to take them off the scared boy.

This was enough to set Vanitas off and he had a deadly glint in his eyes. He thrashed around and the woman's hands loosened. That was all he needed to free his neck and grab hold of hers. All sense was thrown out the window for the boy and with all his built up rage he succeeded in imploding her neck. He laughed and threw her now pale and lifeless corpse at Xehanort who was knocked off of Sora and into the wall, banging his head. A trickle of blood trailed down his hairless head but the black-haired boy didn't spare him a second glance. He instead ran over to his shirtless brother and gathered him up in his arms bridal-style and carried him out the room and out the house.

The brunet was too paralysed to move or say a word but Vanitas didn't blame him. He had nearly been raped by their adoptive father after all.

Soon they came to a house that Sora recognized to be his good friend Roxas's. He knew that he was home since he had heard that Ventus was. Their parents forced them to stay together since they didn't trust Roxas at all because of the shady friends he hangs out with.

Vanitas held his brother with one hand as he banged on the door loudly, knowing that the teens parents were on a holiday together.

"Who is it?" Ventus called from somewhere inside the house.

"It's me and Sora you idiots! Now open up you little shits!"

The door swung open to reveal the two look-alike blondes covered in melted chocolate. They started blushing when they noticed that Sora was shirtless and the fact that Vanitas was only using one hand to hold him.

The golden-eyed boy pushed them out the way, not waiting for an invitation and he settled Sora down on the living room couch.

"What the hell happened?!" Ventus asked as his brother shut the door.

"I could ask you the same." Vanitas replied as he gestured to the chocolate. He sat next to his brother who was still in shock and still half-naked.

The eldest blonde sighed in defeat and explained, "We were trying to make chocolate smoothies but we forgot to put the lid on the mixer thingy and yeah, it splattered all over us."

"I could help lick it off, if you want." The raven-haired teen said seductively as he licked his lips and winked.

Ventus flushed and Roxas laughed, unaffected by the flirting. He handed Sora a white t-shirt who held it and simply stared at it blankly.

"What's wrong with him?" Both blondes asked at the same time, the question directed at Vanitas.

Said boy took the shirt from the brunet and slipped it on over his head, dressing the boy who didn't react at all.

"Xehanort. Xehanort happened. He tried to… you know." He explained as he watched his younger brother cringe at the very name.

Both look-alike brothers were shocked by the news and they looked deeply worried about their friend's mental health.

"And your mother?" Ventus asked.

Vanitas looked him directly in the eye with no emotion and said, "Dead."

After that Ventus and Vanitas went into the bathroom so the blonde could be filled in with all the details and Roxas stayed with Sora.

"It'll be ok, you'll see." He told his unresponsive friend as they sat side by side.

The golden-haired boy took his close friend's hand in his own and applied pressure on it in a friendly sort of way, showing that he was there for him if he needed someone to talk to.

The brown-haired teen's eyes were distant and he was staring at the wall mindlessly.

"We're all here for you. We won't let you be hurt, we'll protect you. My brother, yours and me." The blonde continued saying.

No reaction came from his friend, not even a flicker of his sapphire eyes.

Roxas looked at his feet sadly, unsure of what to say. "We can be your family now. All four of us get along well enough and… We all love you, Sora."

He looked at the brunet and then kissed him gently on the cheek affectionately. He had secretly wanted to do this for ages but there was never a right time.

The other boy actually reacted this time and he turned his head to connect his now shining eyes with Roxas's with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Do you mean it?" He asked faintly.

The blonde smiled and nodded his head, glad to have his old Sora back. "I do."

Vanitas and Ventus watched from the doorway, unnoticed. The golden-eyed teen had an arm around the blonde's waist and actually smiled a happy smile.

"I guess this makes us officially a family." He said, loud enough for the two younger boys to hear.

Roxas released Sora's hand in surprise when the brunet suddenly sprang up and leapt at his brother with a flying hug.

Vanitas had to let go of Ventus's waist in order to catch the bundle of joy that was his brother.

"Glad to have you back bro."

"Mmm! Me too Vanny!"

The blondes laughed and soon the other two were as well. This was the first day or should I say night that they became the inseparable family of four. Sure, Ventus and Roxas still had parents but who cares when you have Sora and Vanitas right? Right!

AC: Some of you probably think that this should be rated M but no-one was raped and there was no actual nudity. (Apart from shirtless Sora XD)

Vanny has a potty-mouth!

It was so hard to write this since Sora is my favourite KH character and I hate being cruel to him!

There might be a sequel but no promises.

It is 11:55PM 29/03/2013 at the moment and I started written this at about 10! Happy Easter! I really need to go to bed!


End file.
